


Always Yours

by livvyluvsu



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, College, Consensual Underage Sex, Dom Rhett McLaughlin, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, High School, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Jealous Link, Jealous Rhett, M/M, Mutual Pining, My First Smut, My First Work in This Fandom, Shameless Smut, but there's a plot tho, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 01:18:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12900882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livvyluvsu/pseuds/livvyluvsu
Summary: "But as Rhett was bending Link over, spreading him open as he prepared to enter his best friend, Link thought about how things had been like this for as long as he could remember."In which important parts of Rhett and Link's past are explored.





	Always Yours

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys! this is my first rhink fic and my first fanfic in a while so i hope you all enjoy.
> 
> WARNING: This contains depictions of underage sex (14-15). If that makes you uncomfortable, then you probably shouldn't read this, even though it's perfectly normal.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fiction - all depictions of real people are purely imaginary - i'm sure their sex is way better than anything we can come up with amirite. but seriously don't sue me.

The edge of the desk stabbed into Link's back as Rhett pushed him down, but Link didn't care. After the long work week consisting of their show's new format, their tour, their book, and their families, Link was dying for release. His foot could become impaled on a bear trap and it wouldn't stop him from wanting Rhett right now. 

They were alone in the office. They told the crew that they would be finishing up some details for an upcoming episode, and Rhett had already set Link off by his unnecessary touching during the day's shoot. They did that sometimes, purposely brushing up against each other, yet pretending to be uncomfortable with the innuendos they themselves incorporated into their show. The touches had been more subtle lately, but it didn't stop Link from pouncing on Rhett as soon as they had a moment alone, knowing that they had a good hour before their wives expected them home for dinner. 

"I'm gonna fuck so you good," Rhett mumbled against Link's ear as he began unbuttoning his pants. It had become a normal part of their lives, staying late at work, sharing hotel rooms, writing more risqué content in order to have an excuse to flirt with each other. Their "meetings" had grown more frequent since they began making their morning show, which forced them to be together all the time. But as Rhett was bending Link over, spreading him open as he prepared to enter his best friend, Link thought about how things had been like this for as long as he could remember. 

**  
"Why do you like Ben so much?" 

The question caught Rhett off guard. Him and Link were sitting on Link's bed, pajama-clad and drowsy. In the background, the small television buzzed, a video game paused on the screen. Through the walls they could hear Link's mother and father arguing quietly, but not quietly enough. They were used to it. 

Rhett rolled his eyes. "Is this because I invited him to my birthday party?" Tomorrow was Rhett's eleventh birthday, and it was to be had at the roller rink in town. The original attendees were to be Rhett's family and Link, but while in class that day, Rhett had revealed his birthday plans to their classmate Ben, saying how they would have pizza and cake. Ben agreed to come and Link watched in silence, jealousy hitting him like a ton of bricks. 

"Your birthday parties have always been just me and you," Link whined. "Plus, now there will be less cake for us." He picked at a loose string on his pants nervously, unable to articulate to Rhett exactly why he didn't want Ben to come. It was a threat to their friendship, he thought. Only Link was allowed to be the special person in Rhett's life. Only Link was allowed to be Rhett's best friend. 

"I just think I should have more than one friend. Momma said you can never have too many friends. Who else will I play with when you're sick or grounded?" Rhett smiled, trying to cheer up his friend, but Link could not force himself to reciprocate. In the couple years he had known Rhett, he had never wanted another friend. Rhett was all he needed. 

"But...we'll still always be best friends, right?" Link looked down, trying to hide the sudden wave of emotion he was feeling. He felt tears spring to his eyes and he quickly wiped them away with his sleeve. Rhett grabbed his hand, encouraging Link to meet his gaze. Rhett looked concerned, but there was a half-grin on his face. Link made him feel important. 

"Ben's cool and all, but Link... _You're_ my best friend." Rhett's declaration was followed by a tickle attack, and suddenly Link found himself laughing uncontrollably, his worries forgotten, replaced with the carefree and imaginative thoughts that all children possess. 

They fell asleep that night with their hands intertwined, dreams filled with mythical creatures and endless pizza buffets. 

**  
Rhett and Link were thirteen when they had their first kiss. They were watching Baywatch one night at Rhett's house, and they had just witnessed the CPR scene. Rhett thought it was hilarious. He splayed himself out onto the floor in front of Link. 

"Help meeeeeeee," he cried out, giggling. "I can't breathe!" 

Link looked down at him, confused. "What am I supposed to do?" 

"You gotta give me mouth-to-mouth like in the movie or I'll die!" He closed his eyes and stuck his tongue out for effect. 

Link rolled his eyes. "You're gross" he said, but he played along. He leaned over Rhett, a little scared, and placed a delicate kiss across his lips. It felt wet and strange. "There," Link declared, satisfied. "I saved you." 

Rhett peeped one eye open. "Nope," he said. "That wasn't enough, I'm still dead." 

Link sighed dramatically. "Okay, one more, then I'm done." Link leaned down again and pressed his lips to Rhett's, but before he could pull away, Rhett grabbed the back of his head to hold him and place and shoved his mouth open with his tongue. Link squealed in surprise but did not resist. He let Rhett's tongue explore his mouth, running over his teeth, sloppy and new and exciting. Eventually he allowed his tongue to meet Rhett's, and then he was lost in the feeling of something he didn't quite understand, something undeniably _Rhett_ that was enough to make him keep going. 

But then he felt pressure in his pants, and Rhett accidently brushed against him with his knee, and suddenly Link was breaking away from the kiss, eyes big and confused.  


Rhett didn't have time to ask what was going on before Link ran out the door. He saw him hop on his bike through the window, pedaling back home as fast as he could. 

**  
When Rhett was fifteen, he felt things start to change. His voice got deeper, his showers got longer, and girls were attractive. They would smile at him in class and Rhett would blush, waves of excitement coursing through him. He asked Link about it. 

"Yeah, Sarah's cute. She's got huge boobs. Mikey said he touched them before but I think he's full of it." But Link's response was distant – he was only half-listening, more concerned with the pebbles he was skipping into the creek. Rhett watched him from a few feet away, sitting on his favorite rock. They had biked to the other side of town after class, their typical hide out by the river. In their haven they talked about teachers, girls, and family. A week before, Rhett had sat next to a crying Link, heart-broken about his parents' divorce. Rhett knew that Link was not emotionally invested in this conversation. 

"Why do you think he's lying?" 

"Cause," Link said, dusting his hands off his pants as he stood up. It was nearing June, so the North Carolina sky was thick with humidity and buzzing insects. As such, both boys were clad in shorts and thin t-shirts, sweat beads pooling on their chests. "Mikey's ugly." 

Rhett burst out laughing. It was a pure sound, one that Link relished in. He looked forward to hearing it every day. "Yeah, I guess Sarah could do better. Like with me," Rhett waggled his eyebrows at Link, who shook his head. Rhett feigned offense. "What? You don't think I could get with her?" 

Link took his time to reply, slowly walking over to Rhett. The sun shone on his face and Rhett took in the sight. His hair was cut short in the back, but bangs crept slowly towards his eyes. The dark locks had probably absorbed all of the sun's warmth. For a split second, Rhett longed to run his fingers through it. Link plopped down next to him. 

"Yeah, she would probably let you get to second base. But you haven't even kissed a girl yet," Link looked at Rhett teasingly. If anyone asked, Rhett would say that he had his first kiss in the sixth grade, but Link knew his secret, and Rhett knew his. Neither of them had kissed a girl, but Rhett was determined to beat Link to it. He was competitive in everything. 

"Shut up dude. I bet I'll kiss her tomorrow." He punched Link in the arm, but Link shoved him off, annoyed. "What's with you? You don't think she's hot?"  


Link felt embarrassment creep up to his face. In all honesty, Link found Sarah very attractive. He had masturbated several times to the thought of her and other girls in his class. But in the mornings, when he woke up sweaty and sticky with cum, it was always from dreams of Rhett. Rhett touching him, Rhett's mouth around his cock. Thoughts of his best friend that he could never share. 

"Yeah dude, go for it." Link forced his voice to sound encouraging, but he knew Rhett would catch on to his jealousy. Rhett was like a parasite, living in his mind, always sensing his feelings. It was intoxicating, being so close to someone. Link told himself the only reason he dreamed of Rhett was because of their closeness. It didn't really mean anything. 

Rhett stared at Link intently, his green eyes baring into Link's blue. Link tried to shut him out, willing the iciness into his eyes, and Rhett winced, hurt by the gaze. Link quickly tried to soothe the pain by grabbing Rhett's hand. He clutched tightly, his nails leaving marks on Rhett's palms, but Rhett allowed it. He would be Link's punching bag for as long as he needed. 

Guilty, Link retracted his hand, trying to change the subject. "I'm just still upset about my parents. Sarah is the last thing on my mind right now." Yes, surely that would convince Rhett. He might even have convinced himself that the divorce was what was eating away at him right now. But Rhett was still staring. 

"Is that's really what's wrong, Link?" Rhett shifted closer to him, his weight against Link's knee. 

_Was it?_ It would be natural if it was. But the sadness he had been feeling towards his parents' separation was not the same gnawing pain he was experiencing now. It ate at his chest, swirling in his lungs, a slight panic, one that had been growing for a while. The knowledge that Link was attracted to his best friend and the crushing fear that his dreams would not go away. The realization that Rhett's desire for Sarah not only made him jealous, but desperately alone in his stupid, hormonal state. That's all it was. Hormones. 

Link cleared his throat. "Yeah bo, what else would-" but he was cut off by the crushing weight of Rhett on top of him, a dead weight, one that he had felt before, one that was completely inappropriate right now. "Rhett, not now, get off-" 

"I'm dead," Rhett chimed, and Link was filled with rage. Now was not the time for games. He clawed at Rhett's chest to no avail, the boy was undeniably taller and stronger than him. Link felt his emotions burst at the seams. 

"Damnit, Rhett!" Link's eyes burned. "You don't even understand dude, I _hate_ this, you don't know how it feels, you'll never know how it feels," and then he was kicking, overcome with the feeling of helplessness, emotionally and now physically as Rhett continued to pin him down. Rhett shifted his weight up so he could now look at Link in the face, realization hitting him. 

"I'm sorry, Link." Rhett's voice was so quiet and so sincere that Link stopped struggling immediately. "I'm so sorry," and then Rhett's mouth was on his neck, licking and sucking there, and Link gave in. 

This was not the first time this had happened, and Link allowed himself to get lost in the memories as Rhett ravished him. It started when Link woke up in the middle of the night next to Rhett, hard as a rock. It had been happening to both of them lately for no apparent reason other than what Rhett's father described as "becoming a man". Rhett had noticed his situation. Link fully expected Rhett to make fun of him, but instead, he placed his hand on top of the tent in Link's pants, just leaving it there. It was a silent request for permission to explore. Link, head swimming with confusion and excitement, nodded. 

Rhett carefully slid his hand under Link's pajama pants, still on top of his underwear. He moved his hand slowly down until he could feel the outline of Link's erection and he cupped his hand around it. Link's breathing hitched. 

"Are you okay?" Rhett whispered. "Does this feel good?" 

"Y-yeah" Link stammered. This encouraged Rhett to move his hand up and down, awkwardly at first, but eventually establishing a pace similar to one Rhett would use on himself. He continued for several minutes, rubbing Link's dick through his underwear, while Link clutched onto Rhett's arms. Eventually Link started to moan, and Rhett heard himself breathing heavy into Link's ear. He was turned on, too. 

"Rhett," Link choked out. "Rhett, stop or I'll-" 

"It's okay," Rhett reassured him, increasing his pace. "I want you to." 

A few seconds later Rhett felt Link tense up and he bit into Rhett's clothed arm to stifle his scream. Rhett felt Link's cock pulsing underneath his hand as wetness stained his underwear. Rhett pulled out his hand and wiped it on the covers, watching intently as Link began to return to normal. He looked into Rhett's eyes and cracked a crooked smile. "Your turn." 

This went on for months, the two boys using their sleepovers to explore each other's bodies. There were no words, just touches and sounds and sloppy kisses that ended in a peaceful night's sleep. Then one night Link went in for a kiss and Rhett turned away. 

"What's wrong?" Link asked. 

Rhett hesitated, knowing that his words would hurt. "We gotta stop." 

Silence. Then, a pitiful sound. "Why?" Link's voice quivered. 

"Because!" Rhett was angry now, angry at Link for making him feel, angry at himself for starting everything, angry at the world for putting him in this situation. "You heard what they said at church, Link. It's wrong." 

Link just sat there, frozen. He knew what they said in church but he didn't care, as long as his best friend was happy. Anything Rhett wanted, Link would give it... or take it away. 

"Okay," he said quietly. "Okay Rhett." 

And that was that. Except it wasn't, because as time went on, his feelings only intensified, his dreams were infiltrated with images of Rhett on his knees in front of him, but he kept these feelings in and directed them towards people he was allowed to be attracted to. And now here he was, full circle, with Rhett sucking on his neck, and Link letting it happen because it was Rhett, and he would do anything, anything, for Rhett. 

"I'm sorry," Rhett mumbled against Link's skin. "We should have talked about it. I can't keep pretending anymore. I'm sorry," his lips trailed down to Link's pants, and soon they were being unbuttoned. Link kept silent, overwhelmed with euphoria yet terrified that this would end like before, with Rhett running away. Link closed his eyes as his felt Rhett's breath on his cock before it was engulfed in the warmth of Rhett's mouth. 

Link cried out, sweat pouring down his face as he felt his best friend's head bob up and down on his lap. They had never gone this far before, always only ever using their hands to bring each other off. But now Link could feel Rhett's teeth scraping over the head of his dick while his tongue swirled around and around and before he knew it he was pulling on Rhett's hair as he emptied in his mouth. Rhett coughed and sputtered, but swallowed accordingly. Link was amazed. 

"Sarah is cute," Rhett said, laughing as he wiped his chin. "But you're cuter." 

**  
As the two got older, their hook-ups became less frequent. Sharing a bed was no longer normal, and their hangouts were typically accompanied with other people. In high school, they had their share of girlfriends with the unspoken agreement that their relationship with each other would trump that of any girl. Prom was no exception, or at least, it wasn't supposed to be. 

Rhett and his prom date, Liz, were drunk. Their friend John had sneaked some booze from his father's cabinet and Rhett and Liz had helped themselves to it after the dance. Link, to his displeasure, was the designated driver. Him and his date Irene were watching the two make-out across the booth from them. It was common knowledge that I-Hop was the go-to place for drunk high school kids after prom, but Link did not anticipate that he would be forced to watch his best friend try to tongue-fuck someone. 

"Rhett," Link said sternly. "Get a room or something, damn." But the couple ignored him. 

After their pancakes had arrived and been consumed, Rhett and Liz began to sober up a bit. Irene was talking to him about her college applications, but he was only half listening. Then, he heard it: 

"I love you," Liz crooned against Rhett's cheek. It made Link's skin crawl. "Do you love me, Rhett?" Rhett smiled nervously, catching a quick glance at Link before looking down at his half-eaten plate of pancakes and bacon. 

"I, uh.... I uh," Rhett was panicking. He looked at Link again. Link stood up abruptly, the silverware clinking against the table, and began walking towards the bathroom. Rhett followed suit. "Let me go check on him." 

He found Link slumped on the dirty bathroom floor, staring blankly at the tiles below him. Rhett locked the door behind him. Occupied. He slowly let his legs drop down next to Link. 

"You okay?" It was a dumb question; Rhett knew his best friend wasn't okay, but it was an invitation for Link to tell Rhett was the hell was going on. 

"Is this the part where you tell Liz you love her so you can get in her pants?" Link's voice was cold and to the point. It startled Rhett. 

"No... I mean, we've already done it so, that's not really a prerequisite, ya know?" Rhett tried his best to sound casual. Link closed his eyes, willing away the tears. He was being a hypocrite; both of them had had sex with other people before, but hearing Rhett talk about it made his stomach twist inside him. 

"Do you love her?" That was the question that Link really cared about. Rhett could fuck as many cheerleaders as his heart desired and Link would tolerate it, for Rhett. But the idea of Rhett loving someone was not something Link was ready to deal with. 

Rhett sighed. Was this why Link had stormed off? Rhett and Link prided themselves in their abilities to read each other, but sometimes, Rhett was dense. "I'm not really sure," his accent was thick, intensified by the alcohol. "How do you know when you love someone?" 

Link blinked. It was not the response he expected or an answer he was prepared to give. Link wasn't quite sure how to answer the question at first; he had never been in love with a girl. Every girl he'd been with, including Irene, was out of convenience. They were there, and they were pretty, and accessible. Sure, he enjoyed their company, but he had never felt anything for them beyond desire or companionship. He had never felt for them like he did for Rhett. 

_Rhett_. He was looking down at Link, smiling with curiosity. Suddenly the answer was easy. 

"When you love someone..." Link started, hesitant, but sure. He wanted to avoid clichés. "If you can look at a person, and feel like you could take on the world with them...if you lost everything, but had them at your side, and would still feel okay...if being with them made you feel like you were home, regardless of the place...then I think that means you love them." He exhaled shakily, reminded of their oath they made when they were children about always being together and hoping that his speech reminded Rhett too. 

Rhett was quiet, but the expression on his face was one of clarity. His sudden laugh made Link jump. "Well, I guess I don't love her then. Too bad." He stood up slowly, still a little intoxicated, and reached his hand out to Link. Link grabbed it, and Rhett pulled him up. They stood facing each other for a second, and then Rhett grabbed Link's chin, delicately and yet assertive at the same time. Link could not look away. 

"But you know what I realized?" Rhett asked, but Link couldn't answer, his voice was caught in his throat due to Rhett's intense stare, eyes like emeralds boring into his soul, as if Rhett was searching for a place in there to claim as his own. But that would be unnecessary. Every part of Link already belonged to Rhett. Rhett leaned in, his mouth only millimeters away from Link's. 

" _I love you_." Rhett whispered so softly that if Link weren't as sober he would have thought he imagined it, but then Rhett was kissing him, and the intensity of the kiss was definitely something Link's mind could never reproduce. Rhett hadn't been affection towards him in months, and the love behind Rhett's lips was foreign to him. Their kisses had always been warm and familiar, occasionally laced with desire, but Rhett's revelation powered his kiss with a need that he had never showed Link before. He tangled his fingers in Link's hair, and Link could have cried with happiness right then had it not been for the startling knock on the door. 

"Rhett? Link? Are you okay?" It was Irene. They had lost track of time in the bathroom, and Link suddenly realized how hilarious it was that he would receive this declaration from Rhett in such ridiculous a place as a dirty I-Hop bathroom. But then, that was fitting, wasn't it? Everything about them was ridiculous. 

They broke away immediately, Rhett clearing his throat and Link straightening his tie, but neither of them was unable to wipe the smiles off their faces. Rhett gave Link's hand a quick squeeze before he opened the door, the two young men bracing themselves for the reality of the rest of the night. 

**  
"Dude, can you shut up? I'm trying to study." 

Rooming with Rhett, as fun as it was, came with its disadvantages. For one, he always insisted on having the PlayStation volume turned up all the way, regardless of what time it was. For two, Rhett was a very vocal player, especially when he was losing. 

"Ugh, come on, I almost had it. Dang it!" Rhett threw the controller in frustration, the impact of the plastic hitting the wall making even more racket. Link lost his patience. 

"What's your deal? You know I have an exam in the morning!" Link stomped over to the console and unplugged it violently, tossing the cords into Rhett's lap. "Just chill out." 

Rhett stared at him, his eyes furrowed in anger. "You're gonna pay for that." 

Link scoffed. "Oh yeah, how?" Instead of answering, Rhett shot up, took off his shirt, and dived for Link's legs. Link fell straight on his back, his head conking hard against dorm floor. "Ow!" 

"Not so tough now, are ya Neal?" Rhett had both of Link's arms pinned as his body weight crushed against Link's torso. Link winced. "That all you got?" 

"Okay okay, you win! Just let me study man, please?" Link arched his hips up, trying to break free. In the process, their bodies slid against each other. Rhett moaned loudly.

"I don't think so. In fact, I think I'm gonna keep you right here," Rhett's eyes were full of desire as he began to unbutton his pants. Link felt himself get hard at the sight. More often than not, Rhett's "wrestling matches" would often end in the two of them fooling around. Their new-found privacy that came with being college roommates allowed for them to experiment like they used to when they were kids, except now, it was hardly an experiment. Rhett and Link knew exactly what the other liked, and could get one another off as quick or as slow as they wanted. Rhett decided to turn it into a competition. 

"You're so wound up today. I'll make you cum a whole five minutes faster, easy." Rhett said this with great confidence as he pulled down his pants, revealing his hard cock. Link stared at him hungrily. Link shimmied out of his own pants in response and gasped as his erection hit the cool air. On cue, they grabbed each other's dick's and started to pump. 

Link could tell already that Rhett was going to outlast him, as his stressed body was aching for release. In an attempt to get an advantage, Link brought himself up on his knees and leaned over in order to nip at Rhett's neck. He sucked on his pulse as Rhett groaned. Link had every intention of leaving a mark there. Rhett would just say he hooked up with a girl at a party. Being in college allowed them these small luxuries. 

Rhett could feel himself getting close, closer than Link, but he would not allow himself to lose. In a last-ditch effort, Rhett licked his finger, and taking advantage of Link's bent over position, pushed his finger inside Link's ass. 

Link froze in shock. The two young men had never touched each other there, but Rhett would not be a loser. He decided that reading up on some things was justifiable as long as it led to his victory. Now that Rhett had complete control, he started to pump Link in earnest. Link's hand fell from Rhett's cock to instead grasp at Rhett's arm. Encouraged, Rhett crooked his finger towards him. 

"Ohmygod, Rhett." Link babbled, and Rhett's body was vibrating in excitement. He had never seen Link like this, so completely unhinged. He crooked his finger again and Link threw his head back. 

"Does that feel good, baby?" The endearment flew off his tongue effortlessly, something he had never said before, but then again, all of this was new. "Are you gonna cum?" 

"Yeah, Rhett, please, don't stop, _fuck_ ," Link was whining and Rhett thought his own cock would burst with desire at seeing Link fall apart in front of him. Rhett added a second finger as he squeezed on Link's cock and just like that Link was coming, over and over again into Rhett's hand, his shoulders slumping as he fell forward onto Rhett's chest. Rhett couldn't take it anymore and he followed suit after quickly giving himself a few tugs. It didn't take much after the show Link had given him. 

When both of their breathing had settled, Link looked up at Rhett, eyes shining with vulnerability. Link had exposed himself to Rhett in a way that he knew he would never allow anyone else to see. He pressed his lips against Rhett's, quick, yet meaningful. Rhett knew it was Link's way of saying what he was too afraid to say, the words that Rhett could only say while intoxicated in a public bathroom. 

Rhett's words broke the spell. "Looks like I win." 

**  
"I'm gonna propose to Christy." 

Rhett had never been sky-diving before, but he had heard that the initial plummeting of one's stomach that occurs after the jump was a feeling unlike any other. But when Link spoke those words to him, nonchalant and yet with extreme conviction, Rhett felt as if he was falling from 12,000 feet up, piercing air stifling his breathing, and no parachute to be found. 

He knew he didn't have a right to be jealous. Rhett was with Jessie, and he loved her intensely. His initial attraction to her was due to her resemblance of his best friend – dark haired, skinny, uniquely appealing in a quirky way. But over time Rhett fell in love with her personality, found a home within her, like the one he had inside Link. But when Link revealed his plans to propose, Rhett knew that he would be forced to pack up and leave the home that he had built there. 

"Wow...I mean, congrats brother. Do you have a ring?" Rhett was always better at hiding his emotions than Link. 

"No, not yet, but I'm gonna get one. I just can't wait any longer, I have to tell her!" Link was pacing around the room, excited. His face was flushed and his hair was askew. It was a look that Rhett hadn't seen since the last time they had fooled around. 

As Rhett and Link's relationships with their girlfriends grew, their romantic encounters became less frequent until they disappeared altogether. It was not a discussion that was had, but a mutual feeling of guilt that hung in the air after every time they lay next to each other, sweaty and spent. Rhett longed for the connection, for a simpler time, before they had fallen in love with other people and complicated things. 

Rhett didn't have a right to be jealous. But he was. 

He willed the excitement into his voice. "Good luck, man. I'm sure she'll say yes." He flashed Link a smile. Link smiled back, bright and unwavering. 

"I gotta go get all the preparations. I'll see you later." With that, Link grabbed his keys from off his bed and scrambled out the door, leaving Rhett alone to  
process what had just happened. Their other roommate, Gregg, was out of town for the week, so Rhett was by himself in the apartment. The room was dead silent, filled only with the sound of Rhett's tapping foot and labored breathing as panic began to set in. 

Link returned home an hour later, a bag full of sticky notes and markers. He was eager to explain his proposal idea to Rhett, but was stopped dead in his tracks by the sight of his best friend sitting on the couch, hands wrapped loosely around his guitar, face flushed and tear-stained. 

"Rhett," Link started quietly, setting down his bag and walking over to him. "What's wrong?" He placed his hand on Rhett's shoulder, but Rhett couldn't meet his gaze. Link didn’t deserve this, to have to worry about his friend's selfish desires, and Rhett felt if he tried to speak he would fall apart. 

_I can't ask this of him. You knew he wouldn't be yours forever_.

"Rhett, look at me. What is it?" And Rhett could not resist that voice, laced with concern and apprehension. The worry in his words was in stark contrast with the guilt that Rhett had in the pit of his being for feeling this way, and it broke him. He choked out a sob. He could not voice his pain, so instead he met Link's gaze, trusting that his best friend would initiate the conversation that they had been putting off for months. 

"Rhett...I... you know I've always wanted a family. And so have you." 

It was out there in the open now, and the weight of the words sliced through his chest like a knife. Rhett stood up abruptly, pushing Link off him. He began to pace around the room. 

"So that's it, then? Is this the part where we just pretend that this is okay? That, that, whatever it is between us is meant to be tossed to the side and locked away as we live out our separate lives?" Rhett was ashamed but he could not stop himself, everything he had been wanting to say but didn't know it was forcing its way out of his mouth. Rhett had felt the shift when Link met Christy, but he didn't know things would happen this fast, had hoped that they had more time. 

Time for what? To pretend that they could keep going on like this forever? 

Link was trying his best to remain the calm one in this situation. It was unlike Rhett to get this way. It was always Link who allowed Rhett to take control, putting their feelings on hold whenever it was convenient for him. As long as Rhett was happy, he would give him anything. Almost anything. But he didn't think he could give him this. 

"In a perfect world, we could have both," Link's voice was shaky, but stern. "But this isn't a perfect world." 

Rhett stopped pacing now and just stared at Link, tears streaming uncontrollably. Rhett felt as if the ground was falling out from underneath him. The thought of losing his intimacy with Link made him dizzy. "But what about our oath?" 

Now Link was on his feet, anger building. "Rhett, we're still always going to be best friends. This doesn't change anything!" 

"Bullshit!" Rhett stepped up to Link, getting in his face. "You're running away." 

"What about Jessie?" Link was determined to keep his voice calm. "You know you love her, Rhett. I see the way you look at her." Rhett could feel Link's breath, hard and fast, on his face. 

Link was right. He did love Jessie, and the idea of marrying her was not unappealing to him. He wanted to say that he loved Link more, but a better explanation was that he loved Link differently. They knew that marriage was supposed to mean complete fidelity. Neither men had it in them to live a double life. It was against the way they were raised. But then again, their entire relationship went against the way they were raised. 

Rhett grabbed Link's hand, hating himself for being vulnerable but knowing that he needed to get everything out in the open before they closed the book on the conversation, like they always did. 

"I just don't want to lose you," The words came out strangled and tight, as if they had claws and were grabbing onto to Rhett's tongue, clinging on desperately for dear life not to be said. But the words were out now. 

Link's eyes burned. It wasn't fair that Rhett could do this to him. It wasn't fair that Rhett was unable to give Link everything he wanted. They both longed for the perfect family and a sense of normalcy that neither of them could provide the other. It wasn't fair that he had loved Rhett since they were kids and that things couldn't be as easy as just being together. Maybe in a different world, in a different life. But not this life. 

"You're not going to lose me, Rhett," Link spoke softly, his hand now caressing Rhett's face. Rhett's eyes closed to the touch. "It's always gonna be you and me... just not like this." Link indicated what he meant by running the pad of his thumb across Rhett's bottom lip. Rhett shivered. "It's time to grow up." 

_It's time to grow up_. Rhett felt as if he had been slapped in the face. He broke away from Link's touch. "Grow up? So, what, this has all been some game to you? Some immature part of our lives?" 

Link snapped. _"Fuck you_ , Rhett." The air between them was like a buzzing electricity, ready to explode. "This has never been a game to me. But I can't keep _doing_ this anymore!" Now Link was crying, ragged and ugly, and Rhett was reminded of that time all those years ago, when Link had fallen apart at the idea of Rhett liking Sarah in high school. The memory of Link, eyes swimming with tears, in pain over his feelings for his best friend. The image alone was enough to make Rhett stop. Link was right. Rhett needed to let go. 

Rhett reached out to Link and wrapped his arms around him. His friend did not resist, just stayed frozen in a ball, the only movement the shaking of his shoulders as he sobbed quietly. "I'm sorry Link. You're right. I'll stop." 

Link looked up, sniffing. His face was puffy and wet. Rhett could see his eyes perfectly, not yet blocked by glasses that he would later need. They were shiny, with red vessels highlighting the blue depths. It was a pitiful sight. 

"I'm sorry too, Rhett. M'sorry things have to be this way," and before Rhett could tell him that he understood, that there was no need to apologize, Link's lips were on his, searing and demanding, dominant in a way that only Rhett had ever shown. It was confusing, but incredibly intoxicating. Rhett melted into the kiss. 

"Link," Rhett mumbled around Link's mouth, trying to make sense of it all. He spoke the name like a question. 

"Just one last time," Link begged against Rhett lips, digging his fingers into the back of Rhett's neck. "Please," 

It was a request that Rhett could not refuse. Without a word, Rhett scooped up Link in his arms, carrying him bridal style into his bedroom. It was a funny sight, Rhett holding Link as if he was his wife – an ironic sight, because he would never be able to embrace Link that way. The idea made Rhett want to laugh and cry all at once. 

Rhett threw Link onto the bed, Link making an "oof" noise as he fell. Rhett wasted no time – they needed to do this before reality set in. The absurdity of them having sex the night before Link's proposal was something they needed to keep their minds off of. They were always good at keeping each other's minds off things. Rhett began to tug at the bottom of Link's shirt, prompting Link to lift up his arms so it could be removed. The shirt caught on Link's head on the way up, and Rhett had to give it an extra tug to get it off. They giggled, and in that second, they were kids again. 

But the moment passed and Rhett felt that pressing desire again. He removed his own shirt quickly and then began to tug at his pants. Link did the same and shimmied out of his underwear. Soon they were both naked, and then the idea of what they were about to do became very real. They hadn't done this in several months – but judging by both of their erections – they had missed it. 

Link took Rhett's face into his hands and pulled him in for a bruising kiss – their teeth clashing together, tongues tangling in fever. They were afraid to slow down, to lose the moment and remember who they were. Rhett took Link's cock into his hand and spread its pre-cum with his thumb, using it as lubricant to pump up and down. Link groaned into Rhett's mouth and Rhett's cock throbbed in response. Rhett tried to capture a recording of the sound with his mind, storing it in a secret place for later. 

Link was becoming impatient. He broke the kiss and swatted Rhett's hand away. In one fluid motion, he was leaning over, his face hovering over Rhett's cock. Rhett felt Link's breath against the tip for an agonizing second, and then Link was taking him in. His mouth was hot and slick and Rhett bucked into it, making Link gag. He began to bob his head up and down, using his tongue to lick from the shaft to the tip. Rhett threw his head back. "Fuck, Link." 

Before Rhett could get too excited, Link pulled off, his lips red and used. The sight made Rhett dizzy, but not as dizzy as Link laying down on the bed and spreading his legs open in invitation. Link turned his face away, embarrassed. "I want you to fuck me," he breathed. 

Rhett's heart lurched. He had never been inside Link before. It was a line they had always gotten close to but never crossed. It was too intimate, too vulnerable – but now it was all Link craved. "Please, Rhett. I want to feel you." Link forced himself to meet Rhett's gaze. Link's face was painted with lust. Rhett nodded jerkily and then reached over to his nightstand, rummaging through the door. He pulled out a bottle of lube and coated his fingers in it. Things were moving so fast that he could barely think. He gripped Link's leg in an attempt to anchor himself to the moment as he slowly pushed a finger inside Link's ass. Link inhaled sharply. 

It was not the first time Rhett had fingered Link, but it was still overwhelming. Rhett was stroking Link's leg now. The caress spoke for itself. _Relax_. A quick squeeze. _I got you_. Link grabbed onto the hand, signaling that he was okay. Another finger. Link started to breathe heavier and Rhett started to pump them in and out, Link's asshole squeezing onto the fingers impossibly tight. Rhett thought he would come just thinking about how that would feel around his cock. Rhett moved his two fingers for what felt like centuries until finally Link grabbed a hold of Rhett's wrist to stop him. "I'm ready," His eyes were wide with trust. 

Rhett quickly coated his cock with the lube, excitement coursing through him. He brought Link's legs closer to his chest as he positioned himself. Link could feel Rhett's heavy erection propped up in the crease of his ass. As he felt Rhett start to penetrate him, Link grabbed at Rhett's hand for support and his eyes shut. It hurt. Rhett stopped, halfway in. 

"Link," he whispered, squeezing his best friend's hand. "Link, look at me," and Link obeyed, his eyes locking with Rhett's piercing green ones. Rhett leaned over top of Link, careful not to push in any farther. He kissed the top of Link's head in an endearing moment of intimacy. It was Rhett's attempt in conveying to Link that this wasn't just a desperate hook-up to him. It was everything. The act of affection, the feeling of Rhett inside him, and the idea that this would be the last time, filled Link to the brim and pouring out came the words that he was unable to say that night after prom. 

" _I love you_ ," Link said it slow and sincere, so there would be no room for miscommunication. Rhett would have thought he was hearing things was it not for the fact that he saw the words leave Link's lips. The knowledge that they loved each other as brothers had always been known between them, but ever since prom, they had been careful not to use those words. They held a different meaning now. Link hadn't even been sure that Rhett had remembered that night. But, judging by the current look on his face – one of awe and vindication – Link realized that maybe Rhett had been soberer than he had thought. Before he could say anything else, Link felt Rhett shift on top of him, and then suddenly his ass was completely full, accompanied by a burning sensation. Rhett's cock was all the way inside him. 

"You're mine," Rhett said against Link's neck, his arms shaking under the pressure of keeping himself still, wanting to give Link time to adjust to his length before moving. The words, although not a question, were not confident. "You're mine, always been mine, always gonna be mine," Rhett was rambling, his voice strung tight with emotion, and Link pressed the back of his knees against Rhett, begging him to move. He needed more of him. Rhett lifted his weight off of Link and pulled almost all the way out, pausing right before reinsertion. He gave a searing look at Link before wrapping his hand around Link's throat, gentle but dominate. Then he slammed back inside. 

Link cried out in pain and pleasure, grabbing onto his neck with both hands and pressing onto Rhett's grasp, silently asking him to squeeze harder. Rhett obliged, and Link was lost in the sensation of Rhett's cock filling him up over and over, the pressure against his neck causing him to see stars. In a daze, Link reached for his own hardness and began stroking. 

Rhett was fucking Link in earnest now, his hand around Link's throat now moving to his hair, pulling the dark locks. Link whined, high pitched and needy. It made Rhett's head rush. "Shit, Link," Rhett moaned. "You feel so good...so good." He gathered Link up in his arms, holding Link close to his chest as he fucked up into him. The change in angle made Link scream. 

"Ah! Fuck, Rhett, yes, _yesyesyes_ ," Link didn't even know what he was saying anymore, all he knew was that Rhett was fucking his brains out and each thrust felt like a radiating warmth throughout his body, Rhett's groans drowning out the sound of their skin slapping against each other. His vision was fuzzy and everything was surreal and yet crystal clear at the same time. 

Rhett felt himself reaching his climax and so he slowed his pace. If this was the last time he was going to be with Link, he wanted to make it last as long as possible. He gently laid Link back down on his back and ran his fingers through his hair as he resumed thrusting slowly. Link looked up at him with anticipation. Rhett felt a chill run through him. 

"Tell me, Link," Rhett begged. "Say it," he stopped thrusting again, wanting Link to only focus on his words. He needed Link to confirm what he had said earlier. Link propped himself up with his hands placed behind him, struggling to stay in a position in which Rhett wouldn't slip out. With shaky hands, Link reached for Rhett's face. He let his palms rest there, against Rhett's stubbly cheeks, as he leaned in for a kiss. Rhett kissed him back passionately, his lips moving against Link's in a way that conveyed need and heartbreak. Then, Link pulled away. 

"I'm yours, Rhett," he whispered against his cheek. " _Yours_ ," and Rhett felt the tears hot against his face. He ran a comforting hand up and down Link's back, allowing himself to live in this moment, this moment where Link was his and no one else's, where there were no expectations, no love-dividing girlfriends, no complications, just their own reality. A world of their own. But they knew in the back of their minds that their love to each other was not exclusive. Their world was not real. 

Rhett did not want to think about in any longer. He pushed Link back down to the bed and guided Link's waist closer to his own as he pulled out and slammed back inside him. Link cried out. "Just like that, please," and Rhett couldn't stop now even if he wanted to. Link's ass was so tight around his cock and he felt his release sneaking up on him again. He reached for Link's cock and began pumping him in rhythm to his own thrusts. Link clawed at the bed sheets. 

"Cum, baby" Rhett breathed. "I want to feel you cum around me," and now Link's nails were on Rhett's back, claiming him with half-moon shapes. Link was moaning so loud that Rhett was sure the whole complex could hear them. Rhett angled his hips slightly upwards and slammed in hard and then Link was writhing beneath him, cum shooting onto his hands and Rhett's chest. Link's ass clenched again and again around Rhett's cock as he came, making everything unbearably tight. 

"Cum deep inside me, Rhett," Link panted out, his hand limp against his stomach, hair stuck to his face, and fuck Link's dirty talk was so hot and before he could reply Rhett was pumping into Link's ass, hot and slick, his cock throbbing in waves. Link moaned at the sensation. 

They stayed like that for a few minutes – Rhett draped over Link, both of them panting and sweaty. Then Rhett slowly pulled out, watching in amazement as his best friend's ass dribbled out all his cum. It was surreal. Link snapped his fingers at his face. "Yoo hoo," he whistled. "My eyes are up here." 

It took a moment for the joke the register, but then they were both laughing, Rhett doubled over, the tension in the air breaking immediately. Rhett handed Link a tissue to clean himself up and soon they were laying there on Rhett's bed, arms and legs tangled as they dozed off. Rhett fell asleep first, which was unusual, but Link took the opportunity to study his friend's face. He looked so peaceful, cuddled up against him. Link didn't want the moment to end. 

But soon Link felt fatigue overcome him, and he was grateful for it. In his dreams he would not have to deal with the consequences of what had just transpired. 

When Rhett woke up the next day, Link was gone. His stomach plummeted in dismay, but the contents of the note that lay on his night stand slowly eased the queasiness. 

_Rhett,_  
_I'm off. Wish me luck, buddyroll._  
_Always yours,_  
_Linkster._

Rhett smiled. Maybe it was in Link's choice of words, or the way Link looked at him last night, or how he screamed Rhett's name, or maybe it was something else entirely, but Rhett knew in his heart of hearts that the previous night would not be the last time. 

"Yeah," Rhett said to himself as he folded up the piece of paper. "Always yours."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! If you enjoyed, please leave kudos/comments <3


End file.
